Siriusly Christmas
by textehexe
Summary: Sirius feiert sich als Stilikone der Siebziger, Remus fühlt sich durchschaut, Peter sieht mit Bart ganz anders aus und James will fünf Minuten mit Remus alleine sein: Weihnachten auf die Marauderart.


Ho-ho-ho, ihr Lieben,

weil man ja derzeit nicht so viel von mir hört, will ich Euch wenigstens Weihnachten nicht alleine feiern lassen und mich auf diesem Weg sehr herzlich bei all meinen lieben Reviewerinnen bedanken. Danke, Mädels (und Jungs), ihr seid toll! Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich immer über Eure Reviews freue, auch wenn ich derzeit arbeitsbedingt die wenigsten beantworten kann, aber sie sind für mich ganz wertvoll und ich halte sie hoch in Ehren.

Das hier ist für Euch, und fröhliche Weihnachten an alle.

Disclaimer: Natürlich und immer noch ist das Potterversum nicht meines.

Soundtrack: Für den ersten Teil: Don Henley, The End of the Innocence. Auf der Party läuft dann (unter anderem) Status Quo: Rockin' all over the World, und Chuck Berry: Paddy, nein, Verzeihung, _Johnny_ B. Goode.

Weihnachtsmützchen für alle, und los geht's.

**Siriusly Christmas**

„Wisst ihr was", sagt James. „Ich glaube, es wird Weihnachten."

„Und das fällt dir erst jetzt auf?" sagt Remus. „Ich glaube, du brauchst 'ne neue Brille."

„Mit meiner Brille ist alles in Ordnung" sagt James. „Mir hat nur dieser geballte Transfigurations-Tränke-Astronomie-Wahnsinn das Gehirn verstopft. Aber heute ist alles vorbei, und ich kann wieder an die wichtigen Dinge denken."

„Seit wann ist Weihnachten wichtig?" fragt Remus.

„Seit sie sich wieder einen von ihren unsäglich blöden Weihnachts-Streichen ausdenken werden" sagt Peter niedergeschlagen. „Wie jedes Jahr. Und ich dachte schon, wir kämen diesmal davon."

„Gib mal die Brötchen" sagt Remus.

„Und ich dachte, du würdest nie fragen" strahlt Sirius.

„Genau genommen, war es keine Frage, sondern eine Aufforderung" sagt Remus.

„Nicht du" sagt Sirius. „Jamesie-James. Frag mich, komm schon. Ich bin bereit, diese Frage aus deinem Mund zu hören."

Er faltet die Hände vor der Brust und schickt einen filmreifen Schlafzimmerblick über den Tisch. Remus seufzt. Es ist früh am Morgen, er hat schlecht geschlafen, weil er fast sicher ist, Transfig verhauen zu haben, zumindest der praktische Teil ging total daneben, und so wird ihm vermutlich in den Ferien neben einem Besuch vom Wolf und einem Besuch von Tante Claudette (er hat sich noch nicht entschieden, was schlimmer ist) auch noch ein Nachholtermin für die Prüfung bevor stehen.

„Same procedure as last year, Padfoot?" fragt James.

"Same procedure as _every_ year, James" sagt Sirius. James hält die Hand über den Tisch, Sirius schlägt ein, und Remus weiß, dass sein Schicksal besiegelt ist. Er kann sich genauso gut darein ergeben.

„Falls eure Romanze es zulässt, hätte ich wirklich gerne ein Brötchen" sagt er. Sirius greift neben sich in den Korb und wirft ihm eins zu.

„Verbindlichen Dank" sagt Remus.

„Also" sagt Peter. „Wenn es sich schon nicht vermeiden lässt. Was haben die kriminellen Superhirne denn ausgetüftelt?"

„Noch nichts" sagt James. „Was hatten wir denn letztes Jahr?"

„Slytherins mit Hasenöhrchen und explodierende Lichterketten auf der Wütenden Weide" sagt Remus. „Honig, bitte."

„Jetzt reite nicht drauf rum!" sagt James verletzt. „Es war nicht geplant, dass sie explodieren. Und das mit deinen Haaren tut mir leid, wirklich."

„So leid, dass du mir endlich den Honig gibst?"

„Scheint, als hättest du ein logistisches Problem mit deinem Frühstück" sagt Peter mitfühlend. „Erdbeermarmelade kann ich dir anbieten."

„Ich will aber Honig" sagt Remus stur. „Und ich will nicht immer bei dem blöden Rührei sitzen, wo ich das doch gar nicht esse. Und ich will keinen Weihnachtsplan, der in irgendeiner Form die Weide, mein Fell oder irgendwelche Slytherins einschließt, verstanden?"

„Ist ja gut" sagt Sirius erstaunt. „Hör auf zu knurren. Ich tausche den Honig gegen das Rührei."

„Danke" sagt Remus, erleichtert, dass die Schüssel mit der glibberigen Masse vor seiner Nase verschwindet.

„Könnt ihr mal beim Thema bleiben" sagt James. „Man kann keinen genialen Plan entwickeln, wenn man sich ständig ablenken lässt."

„Wer sagt, dass ich kurz nach dem Aufstehen einen genialen Plan entwickle" seufzt Peter. „Erwartet nichts von mir. Ich bin noch vor dem zweiten Kaffee."

„Ich hätte da schon so eine Idee" sagt Sirius und schaufelt sich Rührei auf den Teller.

„Das hatte ich befürchtet" sagt Remus.

„Warum nicht einmal etwas ganz anderes?" sagt Sirius und malt mit dem Löffel einen Punkt in die Luft. „Slytherins reinreiten, das machen wir das ganze Jahr. Aber Weihnachten ist etwas Besonderes. Vielleicht sollten wir mal etwas Gutes tun."

„Ich fühle mich gut, wenn ich Slytherins reinreite" sagt James.

„Nicht nur gut für uns" sagt Sirius. „Gut für alle. Okay. Gut für alle Gryffindors."

„Gibt es Hasenöhrchen in deinem Plan?" fragt Remus.

„Möchtest du welche?" fragt Sirius und macht diesen Augenaufschlag mit seinen langen, dunklen Wimpern, den Remus schon heimlich vor dem Spiegel geübt hat, aber wahrscheinlich muss man ein Black sein, um über diese Art von Unwiderstehlichkeit zu verfügen, weil man sonst nur von besorgten Mitschülern gefragt wird, ob man was im Auge hat.

„Nein, danke" sagt Remus.

„Schade" sagt Sirius. „Aber ich glaube fast, die Idee ist auch ohne Hasenöhrchen genial genug. Wollt ihr sie hören?"

„Pfff" sagt Peter, betont unbeteiligt. „Muss nicht sein."

„Nicht unbedingt" sagt Remus leidenschaftslos.

„Wie" sagt Sirius entgeistert. „Was? Wieso nicht?"

„Nicht weinen, Pads" sagt James. „Die ziehen dich nur auf."

„Ihr seid grausam und gemein" beklagt sich Sirius, und Remus grinst in sein Honigbrötchen.

Natürlich kann Sirius seinen genialen Plan schließlich doch nicht für sich behalten. Oder das, was er für einen genialen Plan hält.

„Muggel-Weihnachten" sagt Remus. „Hab ich das richtig verstanden? Mit Weihnachtsmann und Schlitten, und Sack?"

„Und Geschenken" sagt Sirius stolz.

„Na, ich weiß immerhin schon, wer den Schlitten zieht" sagt Peter und feixt.

„Sieh nicht mich an" sagt James. „Bin ich ein Rentier, oder was?"

„Nein" sagt Peter, „aber zweifellos der einzige Geweihträger an diesem Tisch. Das qualifiziert dich ausreichend."

„Keine Sorge" sagt Remus. „Wir können den Zauber zeitlich begrenzen, so dass deine Nase spätestens zu Dreikönig wieder aufhört zu leuchten."

„Wie gnädig" sagt James düster. „Nimm's nicht persönlich, Pads, aber ich mag deinen Plan nicht."

„Ich schon" sagt Remus. „Besonders den Teil mit den Geschenken. Wobei mir noch nicht klar ist, wie wir Geschenke für alle finanzieren wollen."

„Sei doch mal kreativ, Moony" sagt Sirius. „Ich dachte, wir schenken unseren lieben Mitschülern Dinge, über die sie sich wirklich freuen. Dinge, die sie schon lange vermisst haben. So wie unser James, der seit ein paar Wochen seinen Flüstergürtel an das böse Schicksal verloren hat. Oder Frank, für den ein Leben ohne seine spezielle Kräutermischung – ihr wisst schon – einfach kein Leben ist."

„Das sind konfiszierte Dinge" sagt Peter. „Die liegen in Filchs Büro. Wie willst du…? Moment. Du willst doch nicht etwa…?"

„Da sag noch einer, du könntest vor dem zweiten Kaffee nicht denken" strahlt Sirius. „Bin ich genial, oder bin ich genial?"

„Du willst doch nur deinen konfiszierten Plattenspieler zurück haben" sagt Remus.

„Na und?" sagt Sirius, aber er sieht ein bisschen ertappt aus. „Steht nirgends geschrieben, dass der Weihnachtsmann sich nicht auch selbst beschenken darf. Und wir brauchen ihn sowieso, für die Party."

„Du bist nicht der Weihnachtsmann" sagt Remus. „Ich bin der Weihnachtsmann."

„Und warum? Es ist meine Idee. Ich bin der Weihnachtsmann."

„Weil ich der einzige bin, der sich nicht nach Bedarf in ein Tier verwandeln kann" sagt Remus.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ratten in der Weihnachtsgeschichte eine tragende Rolle gespielt haben" sagt Peter.

„Macht nichts" sagt James. „Dies ist eine Marauder-Weihnachtsgeschichte. Wir kleben dir ein kleines Geweih auf den Kopf. Oder tackern es. Mit dem Elektrotacker. Sieht bestimmt süß aus."

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass du den Job mit dem Schlitten delegieren kannst" grinst Sirius.

Remus seufzt. „Warum muss eigentlich immer einer die Hasenöhrchen anhaben?" fragt er.

„Was?" fragt James.

„Vergiss es" sagt Remus. „Lasst uns später weiter planen. Die gucken schon, am Lehrertisch."

„Was ist nur aus der Welt geworden?" beklagt sich James. „Warum müssen sie von uns immer das Schlimmste annehmen?"

„Leidvolle Erfahrung" sagt Remus. „Vielleicht liegt es aber auch nur an Padfoots Tischmanieren."

„Futterneider" sagt Sirius mit vollem Mund. „Habt ihr heute Mittag Zeit? Um eins hinter dem Gewächshaus. Da schließen wir noch ein paar Lücken im Plan."

oooOOOooo

„Mach schneller" sagt Sirius und raschelt unruhig mit der Karte. „Da sind ein paar Huffles in der Nähe. Die kommen vielleicht gleich hier entlang."

„Nur die Ruhe" sagt Remus. „Er hat aufgerüstet. Da ist ein Alarmzauber, den ich noch nicht kenne."

„Und? Kannst du ihn knacken?"

Remus macht einen Schritt rückwärts und betrachtet die Tür. „Wunder dauern etwas länger" sagt er. „Also, warum hältst du mir nicht einstweilen die Huffles vom Hals?"

„Hat sich erledigt" sagt Sirius und klappt einen Teil der Karte nach hinten. „Die sind zum Treppenhaus abgebogen."

Remus schickt einen vorsichtigen _Identifico_ über die Tür. Arkane Energien irrlichtern wie grünes Elmsfeuer über den Türrahmen. Remus erlaubt sich ein Lächeln. Er ist sich beinahe sicher, dass der Zauber von Professor McQueen stammt, und die mag eine gute DaDA-Lehrerin sein, aber ihre Sprucharbeit hat Lücken, die eine Dunkle Kreatur von der Größe eines Werwolfes problemlos durchs Netz schlüpfen lassen.

„_Tranquilis_" flüstert er, während Sirius ihm ungeduldig in den Nacken atmet.

„_Dissolvo_" flüstert er, und der Sicherungszauber verflüchtigt sich wie Rauch, wenn man eine Kerze ausbläst.

„Okay" sagt er. „Ist die Luft rein?"

„Ja" sagt Sirius.

„Niemand im Kamin?"

„Keiner. Jetzt mach schon."

„_Alohomora_."

Es knackt im Schloss. Vorsichtig schiebt Remus die Tür auf und wird von Sirius ins Innere gedrängt.

„Bah" sagt Sirius angewidert, während er die Tür hinter sich schließt. „Ekelhaft."

„Ich riech's auch" bestätigt Remus. „Katze."

„Ist sie hier irgendwo?"

Remus macht Licht und sieht sich um. Mrs. Bell ist nicht zu sehen, aber der Hund liegt sehr dicht unter Sirius' Oberfläche. Remus findet es interessant, wie unterschiedlich sich seine animagischen Freunde entwickelt haben: Während man James den Hirsch kaum anmerkt, und Peter den Nager nur, wenn man genau hinsieht, ist in Sirius der Hund stark und immer präsent. Als hätte er die vergangenen Jahre nur darauf gewartet, durch einen Animaguszauber an die Oberfläche zu gelangen.

Interessant, und ein wenig beunruhigend.

„Nein" sagt er. „Sie ist nicht hier. Und selbst wenn. Suchen wir die Sachen zusammen."

Sirius entfaltet den großen Jutesack, den er aus dem Lager von Honeyduke's organisiert hat, und wirft ihn auf Filchs Schreibtisch. Remus übernimmt die Karte, während Sirius den Schrank öffnet, und überprüft die Umgebung. Der Punkt, der James darstellt, befindet sich über den Ländereien, zwischen Quidditchfeld und Stallungen, und nähert sich langsam, ein bisschen zu langsam für Remus' Geschmack. Peters Punkt ist vorne an der Ecke zum Transfig-Klassenzimmer, er hat den Mantel und braucht keine weitere Deckung. Alles läuft gut bisher, aber andererseits tut es das immer, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, ab dem plötzlich alles schief geht.

Remus tritt ans Fenster und späht vorsichtig durch die Vorhänge nach draußen. James ist noch nicht zu sehen. Remus schluckt Nervosität.

Einstweilen kramt Sirius glücklich durch den Inhalt von Filchs Schrank.

„Ja, aber hallo, Schätzchen" sagt er. „Was machst du nur in fremden Schränken? Hier, Moony. Kannst du ihn für mich klein machen?"

Widerstrebend löst Remus sich vom Blick über die dunklen Ländereien. Sirius hat seinen Plattenspieler in den Händen und sieht aus wie ein glückliches Kind.

„Nicht kaputt machen" sagt er besorgt, als Remus seinen Zauberstab auf das polierte Holzgehäuse legt. „Ganz vorsichtig!"

„Mach's selbst" knurrt Remus.

„Lieber nicht" sagt Sirius. „Du weißt doch, ich bin nicht so der für die schwierigen Sachen."

Remus findet nicht, dass ein schlichter _Miniaturalis_ schwerer zu wirken ist als, etwa, Animagie, aber er hält den Zeitpunkt für denkbar ungeeignet, um eine magietheoretische Diskussion zu entfalten. Der Plattenspieler schrumpft _ganz vorsichtig _auf ein Viertel seiner Größe und wird von Sirius sorgsam in einen Kissenbezug gewickelt, den er extra zu diesem Zweck aus der Wäscherei entwendet hat. Während Sirius die Wiedervereinigung noch gebührend auskostet, sieht Remus den restlichen Schrankinhalt durch und packt den Sack. Ein Paket Stinkbomben, eine Partykerze, ein Zuckerfederkiel, der von ihm selbst stammt und noch fast neu ist, ein Fass Unsichtbare Tinte, ein Buchstabenverdreher, und schließlich eine Sonnenbrille, mit der man den Mädels unter die Roben schauen kann. Behauptet zumindest James. Remus hat bisher noch nicht gewagt, die Aussage zu überprüfen, und er ist, anders als James, auch gar nicht sicher, ob er wissen will, was Evans unter ihren Schulroben trägt. Schließlich noch sein solarbetriebener Taschenrechner, den Filch ihm aus reiner Bosheit abgenommen hat, und eine Menge Süßigkeiten, Prüfungsabschriften und Scherzartikel wie Schlingpflanzenerzeuger, Gefräßige Taschen und Tausendfüßlersocken.

„Haben wir dann alles?" fragt er. Sirius, der sich schließlich von seinem Plattenspieler lösen kann, kommt neben ihn und sieht ihm über die Schulter.

„Vielleicht sollten wir noch ein paar andere Sachen mitnehmen" schlägt Remus vor. „Die nicht Gryffindors gehören. Nur um den Verdacht zu zerstreuen."

„Hat keinen Zweck" sagt Sirius. „Sie verdächtigen uns so und so. Wir sind konkurrenzlos."

„Dann lass uns wenigstens darauf achten, dass wir keine Spuren hinterlassen, damit sie uns nichts nachweisen können" sagt Remus.

„Hmmm" sagt Sirius und fischt ein kleines, bauchiges Fläschchen aus den Tiefen des Schrankes. „Was ist das denn?"

„Gehört uns nicht" sagt Remus. „Komm, wir verschwinden."

Sirius dreht das Fläschchen in den Fingern. Der Inhalt ist flüssig und von nebligem Weiß, wie Wasser, in dem einige Tropfen Milch verwirbelt werden. Die Schrift auf dem Etikett ist eng und sehr präzise. Remus kennt diese Schrift. Er beugt sich näher darüber.

„Oktober 1975, dritter Versuch" liest er vor. „Sehr informativ, wirklich."

Sirius zieht den Korken.

„Nicht!" sagt Remus. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was das ist!"

Sirius hält sich das Fläschchen unter die Nase.

„Ich will's doch nicht trinken, Angsthase" sagt er. „Nur mal dran riechen."

„Nein!" sagt Remus mit erhobenen Händen, er wagt nicht, hinzufassen, aus Angst, etwas zu verschütten, die neblige Verwirbelung in der Flasche weckt halb vergessenes Schulwissen. Tränke ist nicht seine Stärke, aber…

„Vorsicht" sagt er. „Es könnte…"

Sirius schnuppert an der Flasche und schüttelt den Inhalt leicht, und mit einem Schlag löst sich die wässrige Substanz in dicken, weißen Nebel und steigt durch den Flaschenhals nach oben. Sirius zuckt zurück, aber da ist es schon geschehen.

„… flüchtig sein" sagt Remus frustriert und macht einen großen Schritt rückwärts, während Sirius hustet und mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum wedelt.

„Meinen Glückwunsch" sagt Remus. „Du hattest gerade etwas im Gesicht, das Severus in den Händen hatte. Wie geht's dir?"

„Sn… Snivellus?" fragt Sirius entsetzt. „Snivellus Severus Snape?"

„Eben der" sagt Remus. „Und jetzt können wir nur hoffen, dass es kein _missglückter_ dritter Versuch war, den er da abgefüllt hat."

„Oh, Merlin" sagt Sirius, plötzlich ganz blass im Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich werde ohnmächtig."

„Verschieb das auf später, ja" sagt Remus. „Ich wäre gerne hier raus, bevor dir Federn wachsen, oder dein Kopf schwillt, oder was auch immer wir zu befürchten haben."

Er schließt den Schrank und schultert den Sack. Er weiß nicht, wie er sich immer wieder zu solchen Aktionen einfangen lässt. Sie sind nichts für seine Nerven, und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sein Ruf irreparabel leidet, und überhaupt, wenn schon, dann hätte er gerne ein wenig Professionalität in der Durchführung und nicht einen Mitstreiter, dessen Leichtsinn fast größer ist als sein Ego.

Remus öffnet das Fenster.

„Das hat nichts mit Leichtsinn zu tun" sagt Sirius beleidigt. „Das ist Forschergeist. Und überhaupt, niemand hat dich gezwungen."

„Ich frage mich, wo James… was?" sagt Remus.

„Was, was?" sagt Sirius.

„Ich habe nichts von Leichtsinn gesagt" sagt Remus. „Gedacht, aber nicht gesagt."

Er fragt sich, ob seine Nerven schon so angegriffen sind, dass er Selbstgespräche führt. Der Prüfungsstress vielleicht?

„Ich hab's laut und deutlich gehört" sagt Sirius. „Du bist ein Freak, Moony. Du weißt schon nicht mehr, was du sagst."

Remus dreht sich vom Fenster zu Sirius und stellt den Sack wieder ab. Die kalte Nachtluft berührt seinen Nacken wie ein kalter Kuss.

Remus denkt an Schokoladenpudding und rosa Hasenöhrchen.

„Wenn du willst, gehen wir noch in der Küche vorbei" schlägt Sirius vor. „Dafür ist sicher noch Zeit."

Sie starren sich an.

„Oh, Merlin" sagt Sirius. „Ich kann hören, was du denkst."

Remus schlägt die Hand vor den Mund. Ein langsames, klebriges Gefühl des ultimativen Horrors breitet sich in ihm aus.

„Kannst du hören, was ich denke?" fragt Sirius. Remus schüttelt den Kopf. Das offene Fenster hinter ihm gewinnt plötzlich an Attraktivität, auch wenn es nur im zweiten Stock liegt.

„Vergiss es" sagt Sirius. „Du willst mir doch nicht Weihnachten versauen, oder?"

„Zwei Möglichkeiten" sagt Remus dumpf. „Erstens: Ich töte dich. Zweitens: ich töte mich. Drittens: ich töte Severus Snape."

„Das sind drei" sagt Sirius. „Und jetzt hör auf, solche Angst zu haben. Das macht mich nervös."

Remus starrt Sirius an und denkt, dass er sofort aufhören muss zu denken, und vor allem aufhören, an Sirius zu denken, an die Art, wie seine Gedanken sich mit ihm beschäftigen, sein Lächeln durchspielen, seinen Augenaufschlag analysieren, die tänzerische Sicherheit seiner Bewegungen registrieren, seine kleinen Gewohnheiten speichern: zu viel Zahnpasta aus der Tube drücken, kleine Kügelchen aus dem Inneren eines Brötchens formen, beim Schlafen das Kopfkissen umarmen.

Sirius erwidert den Blick, und die Zeitspanne zwischen zwei Herzschlägen streckt sich ins Unendliche. Sirius sieht erstaunt aus, und Remus schließt die Augen und weiß, dass er Sirius nie wieder unbefangen wird begegnen können, da wird immer eine Stimme sein, die ihm zuflüstert, dass Sirius es weiß: das weiß, wofür Remus keinen Namen hat.

Er hört Sirius' vorsichtige Schritte und spürt mit den Antennen eines Blinden die Berührung, die sich ihm nähert. Dann ist Sirius dicht vor ihm und sagt:

„Oh, Mist."

Remus öffnet die Augen.

„Was?"

Sirius zeigt auf die Karte, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet ist.

„Filch" sagt er. „Drei Sekunden. Wir müssen weg!"

Remus rafft die Karte an sich. Das spröde Pergament sperrt sich gegen den unsanften Zugriff, und später wird Remus über die Eselsohren jammern, aber niemals, niemals würde er seine Karte, seinen ganzen Stolz, sein erstes Meisterstück fortgeschrittener Arithmantik, den schmutzigen Fingern von Filch überlassen. Sirius hat in der Zwischenzeit den Sack vom Boden geschnappt und sieht sich wild um. Keine Spur von James.

Schritte vor der Tür, und Filchs Stimme:

„Ist gut, Liebchen. Komm nur. Ein Schläfchen auf der Ofenbank…"

„Schrank!" zischt Sirius und reißt selbige Tür auf.

Es ist die Hälfte des Möbels, in der kaputte Besen, überflüssige Regalbretter und alte Eimer ihrer wie auch immer gearteten Weiterverwendung entgegen dämmern, und es ist eigentlich kein Platz für zwei darin. Sirius reißt die Besenstiele zur Seite und steigt ein, den Sack fest im Griff. Remus folgt mit der Karte und ficht einen engen, hitzigen Kampf, bis die Tür endlich mit widerstrebendem _Klick_ ins Schloss fällt.

Es ist dunkel. Remus steht, zwischen Sirius und der Seitenwand eingeklemmt. Sirius' unterdrücktes Keuchen und sein eigener, hämmernder Herzschlag füllen ihm die Ohren, so dass er kaum in der Lage ist, Filchs Zwiegespräch mit Mrs. Bell zu lauschen. Sirius ist viel zu dicht bei ihm, sie drängen sich an diesem winzigen, dunklen Ort zusammen wie…

„Huh" flüstert Sirius. „Moony. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung."

_Hast du auch jetzt nicht. Hab ich ja selber nicht. Ah! Nicht bewegen. Der Sack klimpert._

Remus spürt Sirius' Lächeln gegen seine Wange und bemerkt voller Panik, wie sich eine vertraute, kribbelige, etwas kurzatmige Wärme in seinem Inneren ausbreitet, irgendwo zwischen Herz und Magen, sie ist dort immer, wenn er in Sirius' Lächeln gerät.

„Keine Sorge, kleiner Wolf" flüstert Sirius. „Vertrau mir."

Remus steht still und spürt, wie sich seine Körperwärme mit der von Sirius vermischt, während Filch, nur durch dünnes Holz abgeschirmt, seine Katze versorgt. Es fühlt sich angenehm an, diese andere Wärmequelle, dieser andere Atem, der über sein Gesicht streicht, dieser andere Herzschlag, diese weichen, glatten Haare, die ihn an der Wange kitzeln, diese anderen Muskeln unter Schichten von Schulroben, diese anderen Lippen, die ihm… einen Kuss? Auf die Wange drücken?

Remus erstarrt und wird sich nie wieder bewegen können. Nie wieder. In vielen Jahren, wenn niemand mehr an dieser Schule seinen Namen kennt, wird man seine sterblichen Überreste in diesem Schrank finden und zusammen mit kaputten Besen und zerbrochenen Regalbrettern entsorgen.

Sirius prustet und erstickt den Laut an Remus' Schulter.

„Hör auf, mich zu belauschen" zischt Remus. „Das ist so furchtbar indiskret."

„Tut mir leid" murmelt Sirius, der immer noch mit Gelächter kämpft. „Ich kann's nicht abstellen. Hör doch einfach auf zu denken."

„Miiiaaaaau" sagt jemand auf der anderen Seite der Schranktür.

„Hast du das auch gehört, Mrs. Bell?" fragt Filch. „Kluge Katze."

Sirius hebt den Kopf und knurrt, und Remus schlägt ihm die Hand über den Mund, ein bisschen zu heftig, denn Sirius zuckt zurück und bringt Bretter und Besenstiele hinter sich ins Rutschen.

Es poltert. Remus taucht nach vorne in die Dunkelheit, um die Besenstiele aufzufangen, während Sirius sich schützend über seinen Sack wirft. Nur dass im engen, niedrigen Innenraum für solche Manöver nicht genug Platz ist.

„Autsch!" sagt Sirius erstickt. „Teufel, Moony! Du hast mir ein Auge ausgestochen mit dieser Nase!"

Seine Stimme kommt gedämpft zu Remus, dessen Kopf von der Kollision mit Sirius' Stirn dröhnt.

„Ist egal" sagt er benommen. „Dann wirst du einäugig nachsitzen. Bis ans Ende deiner Schullaufbahn. Oh, warte. Ich vergaß. Ich werde nachsitzen. Dich werden sie gleich hinaus werfen, du bist auf Bewährung."

„Schscht" sagt Sirius und legt Remus die Hand über den Mund (und über die Nase, die Dunkelheit beeinträchtigt seine Zielgenauigkeit erheblich).

„Mmmmm" sagt Remus.

„Schscht!" sagt Sirius.

Dann hören sie gedämpft, wie jemand von draußen gegen die Bürotür hämmert.

„Keine Zeit, jetzt!" ruft Filch ungeduldig, aber der Besucher klopft nur noch dringlicher.

Filchs Schritte entfernen sich vom Schrank.

„Mmmmm!" sagt Remus und zerrt an Sirius' Hand. „Lieth mmmne Gednnnkn! Iff krrrge knne Lffft!"

„Oh" sagt Sirius und nimmt die Hand weg. „'Schuldigung."

Remus schnappt nach Luft, während draußen die Bürotür quietscht. Und dann bricht etwas los, das man als mittelschweren Wirbelsturm deuten könnte. Mrs. Bell gibt ein lang gezogenes, haarsträubendes Katzenkreischen von sich.

„Mrs. Bell!" ruft Filch. „Was ist… was… nein!"

Etwas scheppert. Etwas – oder jemand – pfeift. Dann klirrt es, und Mrs. Bell faucht vernehmlich. Noch mehr Klirren, und ein Klatschen, als würde ein Buch auf den Boden fallen.

Sirius öffnet die Schranktür einen Spalt und späht nach draußen. Remus stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und wagt einen Blick über Sirius' Schulter.

„Raus!" schreit Filch. „Raus, Mistvieh!"

Sirius zieht den Kopf ein, aber offensichtlich ist nicht er gemeint, sondern der kleine, lang gestreckte Schatten, der gerade in der staubigen Ecke unter dem Tisch verschwindet, einen dünnen rosa Schwanz hinter sich her ziehend. Mrs. Bell hat alle Krallen ausgefahren, ihre Augen versprühen gelbe Funken, als sie sich in die Dunkelheit unter dem Tisch stürzt.

„Fass!" schreit Filch und wirft sich auf die Knie. „Fass das Vieh!"

Fauchen und schrilles Pfeifen, dann ein pfeilschneller Schatten, der unter dem Tisch hervor geschossen kommt und sich unters Regal flüchtet. Mrs. Bell ist ihm auf den Fersen, aber ein wenig zu spät, und schlägt ihre Krallen in das Holz. Ihr Schwanz peitscht hin und her, während sie mit langer Pfote in den Schatten unter dem Regal angelt.

„Gute Katze!" schreit Filch. „Pack das Vieh!"

Dann eine Stimme vom offenen Fenster:

„Jungs! Schnell!"

Sirius reißt die Schranktür auf und stürmt voran, den Sack fest im Griff. Remus folgt auf dem Fuß, aber natürlich ist Filch nicht _so_ abgelenkt.

„Ihr" sagt er und richtet sich schwer atmend auf. „Ihr."

Niemand hat je mehr Verachtung in eine einzige Silbe gelegt.

„Ho-ho-ho, Mr. Filch" sagt Sirius, der schon ein Bein über das Fensterbrett geschwungen hat. „Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

Draußen wartet James auf einem Besen, einen zweiten hält er neben sich in der Luft. Mit der Behendigkeit des geübten Luftakrobaten springt Sirius auf. Remus rennt, macht einen Hechtsprung unter den Tisch, um der Ratte habhaft zu werden, die sich dorthin geflüchtet hat, die nadelspitzen Katzenkrallen quasi im Genick. Er kriegt die Ratte im Nacken und packt zu. Mrs. Norris faucht. Remus, auf allen Vieren, zeigt die Zähne und gibt ein Knurren von sich, das ihn selbst am meisten erschreckt. Mrs. Norris erstarrt und bewegt sich dann rückwärts, bis sie ihren eigenen Schwanz zwischen den Beinen hat. Stolpernd kommt Remus auf die Füße, ist mit einem Satz am Fenster und klettert hinaus. Eisiger Wind schlägt ihm ins Gesicht. Hände packen ihn und setzen ihn vor Sirius auf dessen Besen.

„Merlin" keucht Remus. „Nie wieder! Nie wieder!"

„Festhalten" sagt Sirius beschwingt und lässt den Besen ein paar Schritte aufsteigen. Remus klammert sich mit der einen Hand an die Ratte, die in Todesstarre in seinem Griff hängt, und mit der anderen an den Besenstiel. Das Gefühl seiner Füße, die in der Luft baumeln, verursacht ihm Übelkeit. Sirius legt ihm einen Arm um die Mitte und beschleunigt den Besen.

Remus schließt die Augen.

Im tiefen Schnee am Waldrand landen sie, ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen. Der kurze Flug hat sie vollständig ausgekühlt, und James verteilt eine Runde Wärmezauber. Kaum hat Remus festen Boden unter den Füßen, kommt Leben in die Ratte: sie pfeift schrill und windet sich in Remus' Griff. Remus setzt die Ratte ab, und Peter kommt zurück in die Zweibeinform.

„Aua" sagt er und massiert sich den Nacken. „Wie ich das hasse!"

„Entschuldigung" sagt Remus.

„Okay, Jungs" sagt James. „Sagen wir, das lief jetzt nicht ganz nach Plan."

„Wie immer, eigentlich" sagt Remus und schlingt die Arme um sich. Der Wärmezauber wirkt, aber trotzdem spürt Remus die Kälte, sie ist im knirschenden Schnee und dem hohlen Flüstern der kahlen Äste, die sich im Wind aneinander reiben.

„Was habt ihr in diesem Schrank getan?" fragt James. „Warum hat das alles so lange gedauert?"

„Sirius musste seine Nase in ein paar Sachen stecken, die ihn nichts angehen" sagt Remus. „Wir waren abgelenkt, und dann hat Filch uns überrascht."

Sirius zupft an seinen Haaren, betrachtet seine Füße und hat den Anstand, schuldbewusst auszusehen.

„Oh" sagt James. „Und? Was Interessantes dabei?"

Sirius sieht auf und verlinkt seinen Blick mit Remus'. Seine Augen sind groß und blau im weißen Gesicht.

„Nein" sagt Remus. „Nicht der Rede wert."

„Schade" sagt James. „Na, dann können wir ja planmäßig weiter machen. Hoffentlich können wir die Aktion noch durchziehen, bevor sie uns zum lebenslänglich Nachsitzen abführen."

„Dich hat Filch nicht gesehen, mit etwas Glück" sagt Remus, während James aus den Taschen seiner Robe einen künstlichen Rauschebart und eine rote Weihnachtsmütze hervor holt. „Und Peter sowieso nicht. Das war wagemutig, Peter, übrigens. Eigentlich viel zu riskant für einen Weihnachtsstreich. Sie hätte dich in Stücke reißen können."

„Ich hatte keine andere Idee, auf die Schnelle" sagt Peter mit nervösem Lächeln. „Ich wusste, ihr braucht eine Ablenkung, aber ich bin nicht so gut darin, mir spontan einen tollen Plan auszudenken."

„Es ist ja gut gegangen, zum Glück" sagt Remus. „Und nächstes Jahr sind wir hoffentlich zu alt für solche Kindereien."

„Davon träumst du, Moony" sagt James trocken und drückt Peter Mütze und Bart in die Hand.

„Aber…" sagt Peter. „Ich dachte, Remus…"

„Schon in Ordnung" sagt Remus. „Ich war sowieso nicht scharf auf die Rolle."

Peter errötet bis über die Ohren und hängt sich schnell den Bart ins Gesicht.

„Hier ist der Schlitten" sagt James und zieht selbigen aus dem Gebüsch. Es ist ein Kinderschlitten, der mittels Transfiguration vergrößert und optisch aufgewertet wurde.

„Kriegst du das hin, mit dem Flugzauber?" fragt James Sirius, nachdem der Schlitten, James' Werk, gebührend bewundert wurde.

„Ja, Mann" sagt Sirius und verdreht die Augen. „Nicht so nervös. Nur eine Handbreit über dem Boden, damit du ihn ziehen kannst."

„Okay" sagt James und blinzelt wenig überzeugt. „Und versuch nicht, mich zum Fliegen zu kriegen, ja? Du erinnerst dich. Wir hatten das Thema."

„Ich würde es immer noch am tollsten finden, wenn wir von außen ans Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes klopfen könnten" sagt Sirius sehnsüchtig.

„Vergiss es, Mann" sagt James. „Remus bringt die Leute in den Schulhof, das muss genügen. Und wehe, einer beleuchtet meine Nase."

„Niemals" sagt Remus ernsthaft. „Du bist ein Hirsch, kein Rentier. Hirschnasen leuchten nicht."

„Prima" sagt James. „Dann legt mal los, Jungs."

James geht in den Hirsch, und Remus klaubt das verwickelte Ledergeschirr aus dem Schlitten, mit dem sie den Hirsch einspannen wollen.

„Padfoot" sagt er, ohne den anderen anzusehen. Der Wärmezauber lässt nach, seine Finger sind kalt und hantieren ungeschickt mit den Lederriemen. „Sag mal. Kannst du noch…?"

„Ich kann immer" sagt Sirius und grinst. Remus stöhnt.

„Du weißt schon" sagt er.

„Nein" sagt Sirius. „Ist auf dem Flug… verflogen, sozusagen."

Erleichterung durchströmt Remus. Endlich ist er wieder alleine in seinem Kopf und kann unbelauscht denken, was er will, und muss niemandem Rechenschaft darüber ablegen, wie viel von seinen Kapazitäten er auf die Siriusanalyse verwendet. Nur sich selbst, und das hat er bisher immer erfolgreich vermieden.

„Wer hat sich verflogen?" sagt Peter, der hinter Bart und Mütze kaum noch zu erkennen ist.

„Niemand" sagt Sirius. „Ich hab ein bisschen was von einem Trank verschüttet, in Filchs Büro. Ich hab mich ein bisschen seltsam gefühlt, danach, aber jetzt ist wieder alles in Ordnung."

Der Hirsch stampft ungeduldig mit den Hufen.

„Ist ja gut, Chef" sagt Sirius. „Keine Privatgespräche bei der Arbeit."

Remus fängt den Hirsch und hält ihn um den Hals, bevor er Sirius in den Schnee schubsen kann.

„Macht voran, Jungs" sagt er. „Sonst ist Neujahr."

oooOOOooo

„Sti-hille Nacht" singt Remus. „Stille, im Sinne von geräuscharme Nacht…"

Er könnte auch viel lauter singen, oder viel falscher. Niemand würde es hören. Das alte Gemäuer des Gryffindorturmes schwingt sachte im Takt dessen, was Sirius' magisch modifizierter Plattenspieler von sich gibt: Schlagzeug und E-Gitarre in Originallautstärke, Pink Floyd und Deep Purple und David Bowie, dessen Musik bei Remus einen kaum bezwingbaren Fluchtreflex auslöst, und Led Zeppelin und die Rolling Stones und Status Quo, alles aus Sirius' liebevoll gehüteter Plattensammlung.

Gryffindor ist ein einziges, großes, lautes Partytier. Man hat die Sofas an die Wände gerückt, um Platz zum Tanzen zu machen. Remus steht oben auf der Treppe, die zu den Schlafräumen führt, lehnt sich über das Geländer und betrachtet das rotgoldene Partytier, das sich unter ihm wälzt wie ein ekstatischer Drache. Sein Herzschlag ist die Musik, und ein Netz aus Gelächter und Gesang liegt über ihm und transportiert Wärme und Leben bis in die äußeren Bereiche. Sein Atem ist eine würzig-scharfe Mischung aus Zigarettenrauch, Räucherwerk und dem Dampf aus einer Wasserpfeife, die Arthur Weasley aus der Siebten vom Flohmarkt besorgt hat. Und weil jedes Partytier einen Kopf hat, gibt es da die beiden, die auf dem Tisch tanzen und die Menge anfeuern. Der eine hat sich offenbar mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass seine Nase leuchtet (Remus rechnet damit, dass ihm nicht vor Ostern verziehen wird, Sommerbeginn vielleicht, seit Evans sich vor Lachen am Türrahmen festhalten musste), er hat seine Brille zurück in die wilden Haare geschoben, schüttelt den Kopf, klatscht und stampft im Rhythmus. Der andere hat die Zeit gefunden, die Schulrobe gegen Schlaghosen und ein enges, glitzerndes T-Shirt auszutauschen, er schüttelt seine lange Mähne und gibt ein Luftgitarrensolo zum Besten, das einen Beifallssturm durch das Partytier schickt.

„La-la la la-laaa… rockin' all over the world…" murmelt Remus und wippt ein bisschen mit dem Fuß, während die beiden Leadsänger unten auf dem Tisch die Köpfe gegeneinander halten und sich gegenseitig anrocken, bevor dann der Lead-Luftgitarrist mit großer Geste zum Luft-Keyboarder überleitet.

Schließlich haben Status Quo sich durch das stürmische Finale gerockt, und Sirius springt vom Tisch, um die Platte zu wechseln. Eigentlich ist das Peters Job, der sich, wie Remus, einer Karriere als Tischtänzer verweigert, aber Sirius scheint einen speziellen Musikwunsch zu haben. Er kramt in seiner Plattensammlung, legt etwas auf und setzt vorsichtig den Tonabnehmer auf die Rille.

Musik erklingt, und Remus spürt, wie ein Lächeln ihm an den Mundwinkeln zupft. Er weiß, für wen Sirius das aufgelegt hat. Während James den Part der Luftgitarre übernimmt, verschwindet Sirius im rockenden Partytier und erscheint gleich darauf neben Remus auf der Treppe. Seine Wangen sind gerötet, und er strahlt übers ganze Gesicht.

„He" sagt Remus. „Diese Musik ist älter als du."

„Na und" sagt Sirius atemlos. „Du bist auch älter als ich, und ich mag dich trotzdem."

„Oh" sagt Remus. „Danke."

„Go, go!" singt Sirius, ergreift Remus' Hände und rockt ihn, als sei er eine Marionette. „Paddy, be good."

Es ist ein bisschen wenig Platz auf der Treppe, aber Remus denkt, dass er heute schon dichter an Sirius dran war, außerdem ist Weihnachten, und es wird Zeit, dass er lernt, die Dinge nicht so eng zu sehen. Außerdem ist Sirius so restlos glücklich, dass Remus es nicht übers Herz bringt, ihm mit Tanzverweigerung die Stimmung zu verderben. Sirius tanzt auf der engen Treppe und singt aus vollem Hals (und erstaunlich gut, wie Remus feststellt), und bei näherer Betrachtung fällt auf, dass er etwas mit seinen Augen gemacht hat.

„Padfoot" sagt Remus. „Ich will ja nicht stören, aber du hast, irgendwie, du hast da Farbe an den Augen."

„Das ist Kajal" sagt Sirius. „Hab ich Evans geklaut."

„Kajal" sagt Remus. „Schminke."

„Das sind die Siebziger, Mann" sagt Sirius. „Sei cool."

Dann erstirbt die Musik, und das Partytier erstarrt.

„He" sagt Sirius empört.

Unten auf der Tanzfläche entsteht ein freier Fleck, wo eigentlich gar kein Platz mehr ist. Remus erkennt silbern glitzernde Haarnadeln und einen Hauch von Tartan und weiß, was geschlagen hat.

„Ich sehe, hier findet eine nicht genehmigte Veranstaltung statt" sagt McGonagall und dreht sich langsam um sich selbst, wie um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. „Rockmusik…" sie bückt sich und hebt eine leere Bierflasche auf, „Rauschmittel…"… sie schwenkt ihren Zauberstab, und ein Stablicht erscheint. Sie hebt die Hand und legt den Scheinwerfer auf Arthur aus der Siebten, der sich mit Molly aus der Sechsten in inniger Verbrüderung befindet. Die beiden erstarren, und ihre Gesichter passen sich farblich ihren Rotschöpfen an.

„Zwischenmenschliche Interaktionen…" sagt McGonagall. „Mit anderen Worten: Sex, Drugs and Rock'n Roll. Wer ist verantwortlich?"

James auf seinem Tisch seufzt und hebt die Hand.

„Potter" sagt McGonagall. „Das war zu erwarten. Was ist mit Ihrer Nase passiert?"

„Sie leuchtet" sagt James.

„Das sehe ich" sagt McGonagall. „Benötigen Sie die Krankenstation?"

„Nein" sagt James. „Alles, was ich benötige, sind fünf Minuten allein mit Mister Lupin."

„Was uns zum Rest der Unfugstifter-Bande bringt" sagt McGonagall. „Wo sind sie?"

Sirius hebt die Hand und Remus' gleich mit, die er noch fest hält. Peter macht einen Schritt nach vorne und hebt vorsichtig den Zeigefinger.

„Alles klar" sagt McGonagall. „Wer von Ihnen hat den _Silencio_ auf das Portraitloch gelegt?"

Remus behält die Hand gleich oben.

„Lupin" sagt McGonagall. „Lausige Arbeit. Von Ihnen hätte ich mehr erwartet. Man kann diese kleine Veranstaltung nicht nur bis hinunter in die Große Halle, sondern auch draußen bis zu den Gewächshäusern hören. Sie haben nicht daran gedacht, die Fenster mit Lärmschutz zu belegen?"

Remus schüttelt unglücklich den Kopf und lässt die Hand wieder sinken.

„Fenster sind die Schwachstellen" sagt McGonagall streng. „Merken Sie sich das. Ich gebe Ihnen fünf Minuten. Dann werde ich – zufällig – hier im Gemeinschaftsraum etwas zu tun haben. Verbringen Sie sämtliche Rauschmittel an einen sicheren Ort, ziehen Sie sich vernünftig an und kümmern Sie sich um die Fenster, Merlins Güte."

„Ma'am" sagt James. „Sie werden uns nicht beim Direktor melden? Der eine oder andere von uns hat nicht mehr viel Spielraum mit Strafpunkten…"

„Einer" korrigiert Remus leise. „Und keinen Spielraum."

„Pssst" flüstert Sirius und bemüht sich um ein zerknirschtes Aussehen, aber seine Augen blitzen.

„Warum?" sagt McGonagall. „In fünf Minuten wird dies eine geordnete, genehmigte Veranstaltung sein. Sehen Sie Grund für eine Meldung?"

„Nein" sagt James schnell. „Danke, Ma'am."

„Stellen Sie mir ein Butterbier kalt" sagt McGonagall und wendet sich auf dem Absatz, dass ihre Roben rauschen. „Ich muss sicher sein, dass Sie die Originalsubstanz nicht mit Hochprozentigem gepanscht haben."

„Sofort, Ma'am" verspricht James und springt vom Tisch. „Und falls Sie Musikwünsche haben, wenden Sie sich vertrauensvoll an den jungen Mann mit dem Rauschebart."

„Fünf Minuten" sagt McGonagall und ist gleich darauf durch das Portraitloch verschwunden. Remus stößt Luft aus.

„Glück gehabt" sagt er. „Sie hätte deinen Rausschmiss veranlassen können."

„Mann" sagt Sirius erstaunt. „Und ich dachte, wir wären wie Hund und Katze."

„Was hättest du gemacht, wenn sie es getan hätte? Dich rausgeschmissen?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Sirius und sieht nicht sehr besorgt aus. „Vielleicht würde ich unter die Muggel gehen und ein großer Rockstar werden. Touren, Bier, Pott, Groupies…"

„Du meinst, Weihnachten das ganze Jahr" sagt Remus.

„Ja" strahlt Sirius. „Und für dich immer Freikarten."

„Besten Dank" sagt Remus.

„Und einen Backstage-Pass. Am besten, du wirst gleich mein Manager."

„Dann hätte ich zumindest das Jobproblem gelöst, das mir droht" sagt Remus.

„Siehst du" sagt Sirius. „Alle sind glücklich. Das ist Weihnachten."

„Ich geh' mich mal um die Fenster kümmern" sagt Remus. „Ich habe noch geschätzte drei Minuten, und ich wünschte, ich hätte mir den Glühwein gespart. Ich fühl' mich so gar nicht nach Zaubern."

„Du schaffst das" sagt Sirius und klopft ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Remus ist schon fast am Fuß der Treppe, als Sirius ihn eingeholt hat und ihm den Weg versperrt.

„Weißt du was, Moony" sagt er. „Weißt du was? Eines Tages wirst du _cool_ sein. Der Coolste von uns allen. Marauder-Ehrenwort."

Remus sieht Sirius in die Augen, in das unglaublich blaue Stückchen Sommerhimmel zwischen verwischen Wolken von Kajal, und dann gibt er dem Impuls nach und küsst Sirius auf die Wange.

„Danke, Pads" sagt er. „Dir auch, frohe Weihnachten."


End file.
